culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Eloise (Paul Ryan song)
| Format = 7-inch single | Genre = Baroque pop | Length = | Label = MGM | Writer = Paul Ryan | Producer = Bill Landis | ISWC = T-010.018.155-2 | Last single = "Goodbye" (1968) | This single = "Eloise" (1968) | Next single = "Love Is Love" (1968) }} "Eloise" is a song first released in 1968 on the MGM label. It was sung by Barry Ryan, and written by his twin brother Paul Ryan. Running for a little over five minutes, it featured strong orchestration, melodramatic vocals and a brief slow interlude. It sold three million copies worldwide, and reached No. 2 in the UK Singles Chart as published by Record Retailer, but hit No. 1 in the NME and Melody Maker charts. It topped the chart in 17 countries, including Italy where he reached No. 1. Ryan also released an Italian-language version of the song, "Eloise (Versione Italiana)", in 1968. The Damned version | Format = 12" | Recorded = 1985 | Genre = | Length = | Label = MCA | Writer = Paul Ryan | Producer = Jon Kelly | Last single = "Is It a Dream?" (1985) | This single = "Eloise" (1986) | Next single = "Anything" (1986) }} On the back of the commercial success of the 1985 Phantasmagoria album, The Damned released their cover of the track as a single in 1986. They were rewarded with their biggest hit when it reached No. 3 in the UK Singles Chart, boosted by two different 12" releases. It was not included on any studio albums, but has since been issued on several Damned compilations. MCA also issued the single in Germany, Australia, France, Ireland, Italy, Japan, New Zealand and South Africa. Track listing # "Eloise" (Paul Ryan) - 5:07 # "Temptation" (Jugg, Scabies, Vanian, Merrick) Bonus tracks on 12" single: - # "Beat Girl" (Barry, Peacock) - 2:20 # "Eloise (Extended Version)" (Ryan) - 7:46 # "Eloise (No Sleep Until Wednesday Mix)" (Ryan) - 6:50 Production credits * Producer: ** Jon Kelly ("Eloise" only) ** The Damned ("Temptation" and "Beat Girl") * Musicians: ** Dave Vanian: Vocals ** Roman Jugg: Guitar ** Rat Scabies: Drums ** Bryn Merrick: Bass Other versions *French pop star Claude François released a version in 1968 on his album of the same name. *Finnish singer Tapani Kansa included a Finnish-language version on his eponymous 1969 album. *James Last included an abridged version on his 1969 album Non Stop Dancing 8. *Québec singer Donald Lautrec released a French-language version ion his eponymous 1969 album. *Los Naufragos from Argentina covered the song in Spanish, releasing their version as a single in 1969. *Karel Gott released a Czech-language version of "Eloise" in 1969 on his album Poslouchejte! Karel Gott Zpívá Lásku Bláznivou a Další Hity. *Finnish band Se released a Finnish-language version as a single in 1979. *Italian singer Mina included "Eloise" on her 1985 covers album Finalmente ho conosciuto il conte Dracula Vol. 1. *Italian singer Mino Raetano covered the song on his 1985 album Isola D'Amore. *Robin McAuley, former singer for the band Grand Prix. released a solo version of the tune as a single in 1985, just prior to forming the McAuley Schenker Group. *Spanish musician Tino Casal released a version in 1987 on his album Lágrimas de cocodrilo; the single reached No. 1 in Spain. Casal's version was danced to by wedding reception guests in the 2012 film REC 3: Génesis. *In 2001, Italian singer Spagna recorded the song for her covers album La nostra canzone, also releasing it as the album's second single. *Dutch heavy metal band Helloïse covered the song in English on their 2001 album Fata Morgana. *Leningrad Cowboys covered the song on their 2003 live album Global Balalaika Show. *Psychobilly band The Lucky Devils covered the song on their 2005 album To Hell. *Howard Kaylan covered the song on his 2005 solo album, Dust Bunnies. *Australian dance band Art vs. Science sampled the chorus instrumental on their sixth single, "With Thoughts", from the 2011 album The Experiment. *Spanish heavy metal band Stravaganzza released a cover of Tino Casal's Spanish-language version, appearing on their 2014 album Requiem (Tercer Acto). References External links * Category:1968 singles Category:1986 singles Category:The Damned (band) songs Category:Karel Gott songs Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:1968 songs Category:MGM Records singles